Why You Gotta Be So Mean?
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Name's Dinkley - Velma Dinkley and today, I will be sharing a little past time with all my loyal readers. - Velma's story of being picked on in high school by the one and only Daphne Blake. - Rated T - Oneshot - Slightly AU, but don't let that stop you!


**A/N: So, I've been obsessed with Taylor Swift's newest album lately and decided that I needed to write a song fic from it. This, here, is called **_**Mean.**_** It's kinda AU (alternate universe - for those who don't know the FF lingo) and it's in Velma's POV. **

**She is a somewhat well-known writer/author who posts a blog daily. Grew up in Coolsville, friends with Shaggy and Scooby, but not with Fred and Daphne... There was no 'gang' or mysteries to solve - BUT DON'T TURN AWAY AFTER READING THAT! D: The end might just surprise you... ;)**

**Warning: I've never done Velma's POV before, so I will do my best to be on the spot with her personality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby in the Gang. All rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated. Nor do I own the song **_**Mean **_**that belongs to Taylor Swift and all the other cool people who helped her(:**

* * *

Salutations!

Welcome to the new visitors and welcome _back_ to those who've been here before.

Name's Dinkley - Velma Dinkley and today, I will be sharing a little past time with all my loyal readers.

I will be taking you back to a time where life was a living hell. Where no one was safe. Where no one was guaranteed a place in society unless you worked your butt off to get to the top. Where one little bit of information could be told to hundreds of people in a matter of thirty minutes or less. Where food looked like it had been picked back out of the garbage and thrown onto a (maybe) clean plate. Where books were doodled in and spitballs were shot into the back of a head. Where, fortunately, all my success began.

That living hell is known as..._high school. _

Yes, back to the days in which I was stuffed into lockers and pushed to the floor for no apparent reason. The days when someone would steal my glasses right off my face and run off to hide them.

As you can most likely see, high school was not an enjoyable time in my life.

Not only was there physical hurting, but those of verbal also. You know that phrase 'actions speak louder than words'? Yes, well, not always true... For some of the things said to my face, and also behind my back, were not very nice...

That brings me to my topic today... I want to write about one specific girl who made those four years of fine education a nightmare. Her name, you ask? _Daphne Blake. _

_You, with your words like knives,  
And swords and weapons that you use against me.  
You, have knocked me off my feet again;  
Got me feeling like a nothing._

Daphne Blake - beautiful, popular, tall, slender, fashionable, etc. You name anything that describes the word attractive, then Daphne was just that. On top of that, she was filthy rich. Her father being a multimillionaire pretty much set her on top of the social status at Coolsville High.

She had a boyfriend, of course. His name was Fred Jones - handsome, popular, tall, built, blonde, etc. You see the pattern of perfection here? It's like they were made for each other... They were always together; well, except when the redhead was biting my head off with a comment about my **horrible** fashion sense.

I use to think my sweaters were cute, but apparently in high school, nerds wear them. And nerds were looked at as low on the social status, practically as nothing. I felt as if sometimes I needed a giant sign that read 'WATCH OUT! NERD IS WALKING HERE - DON'T RUN INTO HER AS IF SHE'S INVISIBLE!' Yes, I was bumped into _so _many times in the hallways...

Back to Daphne Blake!

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, picking on the weaker man.  
Well you can take me down with just one single blow,  
But you don't know what you don't know._

When she wasn't calling out my flaws, she was making out with Fred. And when she wasn't making out with Fred, she was calling out my flaws. I honestly thought that she was only able of doing those two things... It'd only take one little comment to ruin my day or possibly make me cry; then she could go back to sticking her tongue down Blonde Boy's throat.

That was the routine for four years. Well, more like three... The first half of freshman year, she ignored me; but then in the second, she realized that I would take her verbal beatings and do nothing about them. In other words, I was an easy target.

Sophomore, Junior, and the first half of Senior year were the worst. I was tripped, dumped, bumped, trampled, thrown, and criticized _every single day. _Sometimes she'd even call my house phone to remind me that I was weird!

However, the last few months of Senior year were better. Daphne actually became the victim for once. After returning from Christmas break, rumor had it that she had a 'bun in the oven', which completely ruined her reputation.

I watched the Queen Bee as she was completely kicked off her throne and forced into seclusion. However, that didn't stop her from bringing other people down with her. She'd prey on the weaker ones - those who she could feel superior over, even if pregnant.

I was one of them, but it wasn't the daily rant I'd grown a custom to. I'd be hit maybe once a week; twice at the most.

She still hadn't given birth at graduation in early June, but word got around that she and Fred were going to get hitched. The last time I saw either of them was at the graduation ceremony; I wasn't invited to the wedding for obvious reasons...

Now, here I am ten years later, telling all of you a background story of some girl that was mean to me back in high school. Well, turns out that I just happened to run into the one and only Daphne Blake last month.

I had gone home to Coolsville to spend the holidays with my family and they had me go to the store to pick up some forgotten items. As I was wandering the aisles, I heard a voice shriek.

"Ohmigod! Velma Dinkley?"

I knew the voice the minute I heard it. How did she remember my name after so many years? She never once got it right in high school...

I turned and asked in a wickedly-sweet voice. "Daphne Blake, is that you?"

"The one and only!" She answered. Ha, someone's still full of herself! "It's actually Jones now - has been for ten years."

"Aw, yes, you and Fred got married. Must've slipped my mind - I'm so sorry." I hate lying, but it felt so good.

"I don't remember you coming to the wedding... Did something come up?"

HOLD UP. First of all, I wasn't _invited._ Second of all...nevermind.

"I never received an invitation. It must've gotten lost in the mail; plus, I left Coolsville right after graduation, so I probably wouldn't have been able to come."

Another lie - I love it.

She furrowed her brow in thought, giving me a second to take a look at her. Gosh, at twenty-eight, she still looked amazing!

I hate her _so _much.

And she was pregnant, again! Gosh, she and Fred must love each other...

As soon as she was about to speak up, a small voice called out, "Mommy!"

There was a small redheaded girl pushing a large shopping cart - must be her oldest from high school. And there was a little boy with blonde hair sitting in the basket, playing with a toy. Gosh, she and Fred must _really _love each other...

Daphne sighed. "Samantha, don't you see Mommy talking?"

"But Daniel won't shut up about that stupid car of his!" the ten year old complained - she was just like her father.

"Samantha, hush or I will take away your TV for a week!" Daphne threatened. She even scared me a little with the ice in her tone.

Samantha had gone quiet alright, as she pushed the cart down to the end of the aisle to look at cereal.

"Sorry about that; kids, you know..."

"No, I wouldn't..." I muttered.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "Well, then you must at least have a boyfriend, right? What about...that Scruffy Rogers guy?"

"It's Shaggy, and no; we're just friends."

_You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation.  
You, have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them.  
I walk with my head down, trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you.  
I just wanna feel okay again. _

Her expression changed completely and her wicked smile immediately returned. She was giving me the oh-so familiar look from high school. I was just waiting for it...

"Oh, really now... Well, I guess it makes sense. I mean, no one would want to date someone who dresses like you are right now."

I looked down at myself and took in my appearance. I was in a pair of jeans and an orange sweatshirt - total comfy-winter wear. My goal wasn't exactly to pick up a man at the grocery store, just some oats...

I guess she saw my reaction and then said, "What are you doing these days? Living in a cave, hmmm?"

"No, I'm an author - quite successful actually," I answered with a proud smile.

"Really?" she asked slowly. "I've never seen a book of yours in a store before...why's that?"

Must she really question everything?

"Well, to an author, getting a book to a publisher is considered successful. And then getting it actually published is a dream come true!"

"How many of your books are published?" She raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip.

"I - uh - well, I have one being printed and it's to be published, and another being edited..."

Darn, she'd gotten me there.

"So, your successful in _your_ eyes - not the world's?..."

I shrugged, avoiding the answer.

_Someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

She laughed as she placed a hand on her swollen belly. "Well, Fred and I are on our way to high society. He's just got promoted to VP of a very important company and I don't even have to work."

"So, stay at home mom, huh?"

Oh, now it's my turn for some fun!

"Yes." She was short with her answer - she had _no_ idea what was coming at her...

"Well, did I mention that I live in NYC? Oh, and in a condo right off Town Square?"

Her mouth fell open drastically as her eyes bugged out of her head. "N-NYC?"

I nodded confidently. WOOHOO! I had Daphne Blake in the palm of my hand.

"Yes, I absolutely love it there! Have you ever been?"

"Of course!" Her cockiness was back just like that. "Many times, but I have always wanted to live there."

"Well, that's too bad..."

I couldn't help myself! It was so easy to give her a taste of her own medicine!

"Mmhmm..." she mumbled, looking down at her purple maternity top. I think she had that exact same one in high school... "Well, I need to get going. The kids will be grumpy if I don't hurry..."

"Nice to see you again, Daphne." Hey, I had just beat Daphne Blake for the first time in ten years! So, I might as well be kind to her as she leaves in shame!

She stared at me hard before rolling her eyes and saying, "Whatever." She then walked back over to her cart and kids.

I think it was then that Samantha asked for something, because when Daphne said no, the little girl began whining. I listened for a few moments before hearing Samantha wail, "Mom! Why you gotta be so mean?"

And I thought the exact same thing.

I have been for the past fifteen years.

Most likely will for the rest of my life.

Because there's no doubt that Daphne Blake _is_ mean.

Farewell, readers, and hope to see you all again soon.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, did that get confusing when it turned into the 'flashback'? It's Velma sticking in her thoughts in the blog from the conversation - I hope that makes sense. It's supposed to be a story within a blog... And Velma's blog is the FF story... Gee, that confused me, lol(:**

**Again, I hope I did the song justice. And I didn't want Daphne to be a total bitch, but she had to be ****mean****! Haha :P**

**Please, please, please, review! I feel really insecure about this piece and I **_**really**_** want to know what people think of it!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
